It feels like it happened over night
by AliceTvd
Summary: Elena, is trying to handle her feelings but her life feels ruined. Kai, and Elena.. Kailena lovestory.. No, no that does not go together.. or does it?
1. Chapter 1

**I just needed to know, why I felt the way I did. Damon did not care, Bonnie did not care, either did Stefan. I felt completly alone again. I felt like I wasnt Elena anymore.**

 **People dont really change. Even if it looks like it on the outside. Even if you really want them to change. They never really do. But some People.. They do, they do change, they change for their dreams. Some times, their dreams involve careers, prizes, pride.. or other people.**

 **Thats what I hoped Damon would do, change for me. That anyone would change for me. And thats where my story beigns.**

 **Elenas POV**

"Seriosly Damon!?" I said

"Please Elena, you cant blame Damon for this!" Bonnie said

"No, Bonnie. She has every right to be mad at me.." Damon said while he looked Bonnie deep in the eyes. Almost like he was trying to seduce her.

I couldent watch. Today was the day of happines. It was the day of Alaric and Jo's wedding. Everybody was supposed to be happy. But instead, he broke up with me, after saying he would love me forever. And the reason.. The reason was because he wanted to be with Bonnie. And Bonnie accepted it like it was nothing.

She is supposed to be my best friend. But now, she is standing in front of me yelling to me that everything isnt about me. Stefan was gone, like he had disappered from earth. With Valorie of course. Caroline was with The Mikaelsons. The Originals and Caroline. We still talk but she is not here.

She wasnt been here in a long time. Stefan didnt even bother to call when he left, I found out by Damon, but Damon and Stefan are not still talking.

"Cant you hear me?! If you really were my friend you would want ME happines!" Bonnie screamed in my face

"Fine! You want your goddamn happines? TAKE IT, IT ALL YOURS BONNIE!" I said and then I went out of the room

I went into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror, I didnt want to cry. I didnt want to waste my tears on them. But it was to late, the tears where flowing out of my eyes. I tried to clean myself up after a couple of minutes just crying, in lonelyness. But my makeup was all over the place. I figured I didnt need it so I cleaned it all of my face. When I was done I heard a voice I recognize. It was Jo, calling for me. It made me feel a little bit better, like someone needed me.

I went out of the bathroom.

"Jo, Jo I'm here!" I screamed across the room

"Finally, I've been looking all over the place for you!" Jo came against me saying

"Sorry" I said while she huged me

"I am so relived that you are here!" she said

"Yeah, you dont have to pretend like you dont know about the Damon thing.." I said

"Ok, almost everybody knows by now.." She said while giving me another hug

"But I do want to help you with this whole wedding either way." I said giving a fake smile, and it seemed to work

"Weeell, I actually have a little task you could help me with." she said smiling

I did a face expression that showed that she was supposed to tell me

"Yeah, yeah.. Noow, drumbeat please!" I laughed a little

"I want you to help me with my weddingdress!" she said

"Seriusly?!" I said

She took my hand and leaded me to the dressing room

"Oh. My. God.." I said and she laughed at me


	2. Chapter 2

**I am going to be posting a lot on this story so keep yourself updated and enjoy :)**

 **Elenas POV**

I figured I would just go sit down, on the front row Damon was and on the other side there was no place. But behind the full front row, there was another row, where it was one place free, next to Tyler Lockwood, I sat down.

"Hey" He said. I smiled

"Hi Tyler"

"Look I'm sorry about Damon." Tyler said

"It's just better to not bring it up" I said faking a smile

"Yeah, to be honest.. I never really liked that guy" He said

I laughed a little and smiled at him. He smiled back. But then the music started and everybody went quiet. I turned away from Tyler to see Jo coming in but instead I saw Damon, staring at me. In a way to make sure I wouldent have a breakdown. But I just ignored him. Jo was starting to walk in with her dad on her side. Both her and Alaric was smiling, that made me smile. She came to the front and her dad sat down in the first row.

I watched Alaric when he said his vows. Then it was Jos turn, but right away from nowhere she got a big red stain on her dress, it was blood. She fell to the ground but Alaric catched her. Behind her Kai appered with a bloody knife in his hand.

"I was supposed to wait until the 'until death do us apart' but I figured it would be a little cliche" Kai said with a smile.

Everybody was terrifyed, people where screaming and running in every direction. The whole Parker family stod up and started saying a spell in order to stop Kai from trashing the whole place and everyone here with it. But he just snapped his fingers and they all fell to the ground. Tyler ran straigt away from me to Liv, Kai's sister. I didnt know what to do. I just looked back at Kai and saw him snap his fingers again and then he waved a little anoying wave and said :

"Goodbye"

The last thing is saw was the ceiling lamp fall from the ceiling right against me.

My head was hurting, actually it was pounding. I saw how Damon dragged out Bonnie from under the lamp and ran. And then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**This far the chapters has been very short, but from now on I will make them at least 1000 words long, I really hope you will enjoy:)**

 **Elenas POV**

I was feeling kind of dizzy, but it still feels pretty good considering of what happened at the wedding. I felt that I was laying in a bed, I opened my eyes to see where I was but the light dazzled them so I closed them directly. I waited a little to open them again. And when my eyes had adjusted to the light I saw that I was laying in a bed in a room that looked pretty old, all the furniture was pretty old.

Beside the bed I was laying in there was a door. And beside the door there was a big window. I wanted to look what was on the other side of the bed so I turned my head, and there Kai was sitting, staring at me. I sat up directly.

"What are you going to do to me?" I said fast

"I dont know yet. I mean you where just laying there, hour after hour and nobody came to get you. So I started to feel a little bit bad for you" He said slowly

"Where, am I?" I said strict to him. He smiled a little and looked down at the floor. Why did I like his smile so much?

"I used to live here, as a kid of course" he said while he started to walk slowly around the room.

He stoped in front of the bed and looked me in the eyes again.

"I, fixed you your traveling bag you left at the wedding, and.. If you want anything to eat just come downstairs." He said while he was starting to walk against the door. Right when he grabbed the doorknob I said:

"You dont seem to get it, do you?" when I said it he looked at me with a confused look.

"You just killed Jo, just like you stabbed Bonnie in the chest. I do not want to be your friend" I said looking straigt forward

He let out a sigh and walked out the door and closed it behind him. I looked around, I was still wearing the dress I had at the wedding. It was covered in blood but he had washed the blood of my face and put a bandage where the lamp had cut me. I changed into my normal clothes. And sat down at the bed. I was kind of hungry, but I didnt want to go downstairs. I went to the window and looked out.

What I could see when I looked through the window was a large back yard with green, nicely cut grass. At the end of the backyard there was a beach, I could not decide whether it was a lake or the sea but it was beautiful. I couldnt see any other houses near. So I decided to go downstairs.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. There was no wallpaper on the walls, just plain wood. It looked like it was ready to fall apart. It was just a long hallway with closed doors. At the end of the hallway was the staircase down. I started to walk down slowly and I came into a hall with tre open doors, I didnt want him to think that I snopped around so I started looking around in the hall. He probably heard me coming down the stairs because he came into the room. I was standing in front of a desk, I looked behind my back when he entered the room, and then I looked back at the desk. He came to me and stood beside me. I picked up a photo, it pictured two younger kids, two kids who are a little bit older and one older lady and one older man. I looked at one of the older kids.

"Is that you?" I asked. He laughed a little and smiled

"Yeah, me, Jo, Liv and Luke.. And our grandparents."

I nodded and put the picture down again. I was about to walk a away but he grabbed my arm lightly

"I know I have done some pretty bad stuff but I need to ask you to forgive me" he said. I just looked at him

"Please, Elena.."

I just ripped my arm out of his grip and walked away through the door he came from.

 **Kais POV**

When I just watched her walk away from me it hurted, I wanted to protect her but she didnt seem to get it. I understand that she hates me for what I have done, and when I hear her say that, I hate myself for it. Why do I have to crush everything I touch? Because Im Malachai, the Parker familys sociopath. But when I am around her everything I want to do is protect her destroy everything that wants to hurt her. I couldnt let her walk away so I went after her, into the kitchen.

When I came into the kitchen she was standing holding onto a kitchen drawer

 **Elenas POV**

"Elena?" I heard him ask, I was feeling so dizzy I couldnt even look back. It was my head, it was starting too bleed again.

I just felt how I couldnt stand straight anymore. I collapsed but I felt how Kai catched me.

"Hey! Hey look at me! Elena look at me!" He screamed while he tried to stop the bleedings from my head.

He was stressed I could feel his hands shaking. He finally got it together,and I could feel it becoming more and more stable. He was holding my head, sitting on the floor. When I opened my eyes, he suprised me for real by hugging me. He hugged me hard, and for a long time. When he let the hug go he went back to holding my head straight again. I looked him in the eyes and I kissed him, he wasnt the one to kiss me first, I kissed him. And he kissed me back.


End file.
